vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Wade
Wade is a student at the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young & Gifted who made his debut in the third episode of the second season of . Fairies are rare, supernatural species thought not to exist. With the existence of other supernatural species made known, Wade believed that he was not a witch and had been "misdiagnosed". Wade speculates that his parents could have been was consumed by Malivore, as he never knew his parents. It remains to be seen if others of his species still exist, having been consumed by Malivore, or if he was the last of his kind. Early History He states he never knew his parents and that he never was great at magic, which leads him to believe he's not a witch, but a fairy. Throughout Legacies Series Season Two In You Remind Me of Someone I Used to Know, he is one of the players for the Stallions at the annual charity football game. He volunteers to replace Landon as the quarterback but is rejected. In Since When Do You Speak Japanese?, he lets MG use a video recorder for evidence to show Lizzie that Sebastian doesn't exist. After MG returns the recorder to him, he wonders who MG is talking to, revealing that he can't see Sebastian. In Screw Endgame, he dresses up as Thomas Magnum for the decade dance. He is first questioned by Landon about a condom, but Landon pauses, saying "nevermind" and leaves again. Wade then meets Sebastian, who says that he just needs a friend. In This is Why We Don't Entrust Plans to Muppet Babies, he attends Coven Day with the other witches and shows a presentation about why he thinks he's not a witch, but a fairy. While being laughed at, he notices a creature, while others can't. He goes to Landon's room with a book in hand and tells him he thinks a qareen is behind why the students are acting the way they are currently. After trying to help, he gets fed up with the insults being thrown about and goes to play a game alone. After Landon tells him he believes in him, they hear people calling Wade's name and they go down the stairs, seeing everyone cheer, clap and call his name. When he tries to summon his powers to defeat the qareen, he thinks everyone doesn't really believe, which leads to Landon taking on the creature to show he does. After this, Wade's fairy wings pop out and defeats the qareen, with everyone cheering and congratulating him. In What Cupid Problem?, he is outside with Landon, watching as he's trying to fly. He tells Landon he can get him a key to the roof as he's the security supervisor and he'll help believe in him as well. He then attends a meeting with Pedro, Landon, Jed and Druscilla discussing about capturing Cupid. The group heads with Kaleb to the bar and see him feasting on a man's heart, making Wade and the others ill. Wade is then shot by an arrow, causing him to go blind and feeling items to find his way. While still blind, he listens as Landon and Kaleb find information on which erotes they are actually facing, later being revealed to be Pothos. After Pothos is killed, he runs outside to alert Emma and Dorian about the weapons armory being broken into. Personality Wade is a friendly and easy-going adolescent and gets along with his classmates. He struggles with self-esteem issues as many of his classmates either bully or make fun of him. He is intelligent, able to identify the qareen with minimal difficulty. He is a member of the AV club and takes pride in his interests. Physical Appearance Wade is a teenager with a moderate stature and large build. He wears black-rimmed glasses over his brown eyes. Powers and Abilities |-|Wade= Wade possesses all the standard powers and abilities of a fairy. |-|Fairies= *'Fairy Sight:' Fairies possess a unique sight that allows them to see qareens on another plane of existence that other supernatural species cannot. *'Wings:' Fairies possess wings that likely give them the ability to fly. Despite this, the only known fairy, Wade, did not use them in this manner. **'Fairy Dust:' Fairies can produce magical dust that shoots from their wings. *'Emotion Manipulation:' Hope mentions that fairies can make people around them gleeful. It also keeps anyone near him immune from negative feelings such as the qareen. *'Belief:' Fairies run on belief. This is both a great power and a diminishing weakness. The more people that believe in them, the stronger their powers become. When near others, fairies can negate the effects of a qareen's ability that causes strife. *'Magic:' Fairies are capable of some form of magic. Wade recounts that he was "bad at magic", which caused him to believe he wasn't a witch. Weaknesses |-|Wade= Wade has the typical weaknesses of a fairy. |-|Fairies= *'Belief:' Fairies run on belief. This is both a great power and a diminishing weakness. When those around them do not believe, fairies will become weaker. Relationships *Wade and MG (Friends/Allies) *Wade and Landon (Friends/Allies) Appearances Season Two *''You Remind Me of Someone I Used to Know'' *''Since When Do You Speak Japanese?'' *''Screw Endgame'' *''That's Nothing I Had to Remember'' (Mentioned) *''This is Why We Don't Entrust Plans to Muppet Babies'' *''What Cupid Problem?'' Name *'Wade' is of Anglo-Saxon English origin that means "to go."https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wade_(surname) Trivia *In Screw Endgame, he is dressed up as Thomas Magnum. *He is the only member of the AV Club and the security supervisor. Gallery LGC203-095-Josie-Wade.png LGC205-107-Wade.png LGC210-047-Wade.png LGC210-050-Wade.png LGC210-058-Wade.png LGC210-060-Landon-Wade.png LGC210-063-Wade.png LGC210-089~Hope-Wade-Landon.png LGC210-099~Landon-Wade.png LGC210-118-Wade-Landon.png LGC210-119-Wade~Landon.png LGC210-121-Students-Landon-Wade-MG-Kaleb.png LGC210-122-Wade.png LGC210-127-Wade.png LGC210-129-Wade.png LGC211-012-Wade.png LGC211-063-Pedro-Druscilla-Wade-Jed.png LGC211-065-Pedro-Druscilla-Wade.png LGC211-067~Pedro-Druscilla-Wade-Kaleb~Landon.png LGC211-075-Druscilla-Landon-Wade.png LGC211-087-Wade.png LGC211-092-Pedro-Landon-Wade-Kaleb.png LGC211-100-Kaleb-Landon-Pedro-Wade.png LGC211-143-Dorian-Emma-Wade.png References See also Category:Characters Category:Legacies Characters Category:Legacies Season Two Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Mystic Falls Residents